


Weiss or Scythe? RWBY One-Shot

by AngelFlower23, DraakHart



Series: RWBY One-Shots! [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraakHart/pseuds/DraakHart
Summary: A quick One-Shot made with AngelFlower23!Yang and Blake play a simple game of quotes. Or more precisely, quotes by Ruby!But are the quotes about Weiss? Or are they about Crescent Rose? Read and find out!





	Weiss or Scythe? RWBY One-Shot

  
  


**_A collaborative work created by the fanfiction authors_ **

**_DraakHart and AngelFlower23_ **

**_We hope you enjoy it!_ **

  
  
  


Blake was minding her own business reading her second installment of Ninjas of Love. Yang was brushing her hair on the bed above. When she finished brushing her golden locks she went and sat next to Blake on her bed.

 

“Hey Blake, you reading again?” Yang said trying to take a peek at what was obviously a smut book that Blake loved.

 

“Yes, now what do you need?” Blake said before turning the page.

 

“Oh, nothing. Say, want to play a game?” Yang had an excited glint in her eyes when she asked this, and Blake knew she had been planning something good.

 

But of course, that didn't mean she'd let herself seem to interest. That would ruin some of the fun after all. And Blake always enjoyed having a little bit of fun, even if it didn’t seem like it. So instead of enthusiastically agreeing she just let out an annoyed sigh.

 

“It depends on what this so-called ‘game’ of yours is.”

 

Yang leaned in a bit closer with a smirk on her lips.

 

“I like to call it ‘Weiss or Scythe’. I give you quotes that I’ve heard Ruby say, and you have to guess if she was talking about Weiss or Crescent Rose.” Yang gave her a quick wink to seal the deal.

 

Blake sighed and looked at Yang with amusement at what Yang had planned.

 

“I suppose I could humor you for a little while.” Blake set her book to the side as she said this, in order to better direct her attention to Yang.

 

“Awesome!” Yang did a fist pump at her response, which in turn caused Blake to roll her eyes with a smile.

 

“Okay, so what is your first quote?” Blake was quite interested to see what Yang was going to think of. Yang thought on it long and hard before letting out one of her famous smiles.

 

“I got it! Ruby said ‘My baby needs a bath, she's dirty from fighting Grimm all day’” Blake thought hard and long about it before coming to a firm and resolute decision.

 

“I say she was talking about Crescent Rose. I mean she gives the scythe baths all the time.” Yangs’ smile grows at that.

 

“You sure?”

 

Blake nods reassuringly.

 

“I'm sure.”

 

“Wrong! It was Weiss! They had just come back from battling around ten Ursa. So she and Ruby took a shower together. I remember that one because walked in on them.“ She lets out a shiver of disgust and regrets at the memory.-

 

Blake just stared at her in shock for a good minute before recovering her senses.

 

“I don’t know if I should be more worried about the fact that they’re showering together now, or the fact that you apparently have a habit of barging in on your sister. What was even so important to warrant that?!”

 

Yang smiled sheepishly at her, and Blake instantly knew that it hadn’t been worth it in the end.

 

“I was trying to tell her that I had managed to get tickets to the Achieve-Men. I had been saving to go see them for a while now and let me tell you, they are not cheap.” Blake’s eyes widened slightly in realization. Those two wouldn’t have let her get away with something like that, would they?

 

“ Oh... so what did Weiss and Ruby do to you when you barged in on them? They wouldn’t have let you off easy.”

 

“No! They didn’t! Weiss froze my hairdryer and I couldn’t get it to thaw for a week!” Blake struggled to keep her face perpetually straight as she tried not to laugh or smile. She had been wondering why this yellow haired ball of energy had been so distraught and upset for the past two weeks.

 

“So this little quote of Ruby’s was said after their partner mission a few weeks ago wasn’t it?”

 

Yang hesitated for only a moment before vigorously nodding her head to confirm this. She probably didn’t want to say when it had happened, but Yang was smart enough to realize that Blake had connected the dots.

 

“Ruby didn’t let me off very easy either.”  Blake let out a slight hum at that. Her interest was peaked once again.

 

“And what did she do?”

 

“She said that even though I was her older sister I had no right to invade her privacy, especially concerning her ‘baby’ Weiss. She also said to please knock next time and that she wouldn’t give me any of the homemade cookies dad would send her.“ Yang said all of this in an exasperated tone, and it was obvious that she was bothered.

 

“I take it you feel a tad upset that your little ‘baby’ sister isn’t quite the baby you thought her to be?” Blake asked with a smirk.

 

“Wha- No! Rubes is always gonna be my baby sister and this doesn’t change that.” Yang defended herself as Blake smiled and rolled her eyes.

 

“And yet here we are playing some sort of game about Ruby and  _ girlfriend _ . She has more than a bit in the way of maturity if we’re able to talk about this sort of thing.” Blake pointed out the obvious.

 

“Okay, well maybe she isn’t my baby sister but she’s still my little sister and I have to look out for her!”

 

“Then do so. From the other side of the bathroom door next time.” Blake snickered at her own words and Yang got surprisingly quiet after that. They sat in silence for a few minutes after that before Blake said anything.

 

“So what’s the next quote you have in store for me?” She was actually quite enjoying herself now.

 

Yang tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably.

 

“The next one is... well I heard it over the dorm door as I was about to turn the knob. But I’m going to open the door when I hear ‘Oh baby you're so cute! Yes, you're my precious baby aren't you?’ Of course, I knocked this time so I wouldn’t get in trouble, but can you guess what I saw when I opened the door?”

 

Blake didn’t need to think on this one for too long. She already knew the answer.

 

“She was talking to Crescent Rose.” Yangs’ smile faltered as soon as she said that, giving away the fact that she was indeed correct.

 

“How’d you get that one so quickly?” Yang asked this in complete seriousness, wondering what gave her away so quickly.

 

“Oh please, Weiss would never allow someone to talk to her like that. Not even Ruby. Her sense of pride just wouldn’t allow it. Also, you mimicked Ruby’s voice, and there’s quite a world of difference between the voice she used for her beloved weapon and her beloved… well, beloved.” Blake smiled at the last part of her explanation as Yang just gave off a defeated sigh.

  
  


“Mmm fine well this one is harder.” She coughed a bit before speaking.

 

”You're my sweet baby, and I'll never lose you.” Yang smiled and looked at Blake expectantly.

“Well, you are definitely right about it being more difficult. She could honestly mean either one of them at this point since she’s so protective of them both. But I’m going to say Crescent Rose again.” Blake could only guess for this one and hope she was correct. And thankfully she was.

 

“Ughhh how are you getting these?” Yang was pouting at Blake now, and it was actually quite cute.

 

“Oh come on, quit moping and give me another one.” They continued this game for a bit, not realizing that this entire time someone had been listening in.

 

Weiss had been in the bathroom for the past few hours. She had a date with Ruby tonight and she wanted to look immaculate. Yet because of this, she heard Yang and Blake start playing that embarrassing game, and for the past few minutes, she was only able to stand over the sink blushing madly.

 

But Weiss finally decided that enough was enough and she stormed out of the bathroom.

 

”Why are you playing such a game?! I am going to freeze your hair dryer again if you keep this up!” Blake looked at Yang’s shocked and horrified expression and started laughing.

 

And you! I am going to freeze your books if I catch you playing this game again.”

 

Yangs face fell and Blake turned to Yang, obviously not happy with the turn of events if her new scowl was anything to judge by.

 

”This is your  fault.” Blake nearly hissed the words out at Yang

 

Weiss about to leave when she stops and talks to them again.

 

“And it wasn't Crescent Rose that Ruby was talking about… You know the one about ‘never losing you’. It was me. She was talking to on the scroll.” And with that, she closes the door and leaves a stunned Yang and Blake to themselves, all while sporting an ever-growing blush.

 

“I didn’t know so much rage could fit in such a small person… it’s kinda cute… scary, but cute.” Yang whispered to Blake with a wink, already over the threat to her hair dryer. Blake started laughing all over again and could only nod her head in agreement.

  
  


**_The End_ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this short little one-shot!  
> Angel and I worked hard on this so I hope plenty of  
> people get to enjoy it.


End file.
